


The Fibonacci Distraction

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Suvi tries to take Sara’s mind off of work.  One shot fluff.





	The Fibonacci Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be gentle.

Armed with two mugs of strong tea, Suvi made her way to the pathfinders quarters. They wouldn't have long together, Lexi had Ryder on a strict regime including plenty of rest since her last set of exploits. Sara greeted her with a hug and a kiss before they settled down on the couch.

 

Suvi was all to aware of the traumas Sara had faced recently. The death of her father, dying herself on two occasions and endlessly fighting the Kett forces.

 

"Sara, how are you... really? I know you always say you're okay when we’re on the bridge, but it's just us now. You don't have to pretend for me."

"Honestly, I'm doing okay. Lexi's checked me over and we're talking about what's been happening; the bonus of our doctor also being a psychiatrist. If you want to help me, I could really use a distraction."

Suvi raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress the blush that threatened to spread across her face “What did you have in mind?"

Sara took Suvi's hand letting their fingers interlock and let her head come to rest on her shoulder. She treasured the fact that she’d found someone who she could be vulnerable around. She didn't have to be Ryder the Pathfinder, just Sara. "Just talk to me. Tell me a story. Something about you. Anything that's nothing to do with the Archon or the Initiative."

Suvi planted a kiss on Sara's forehead as she pondered what to talk about. She opted for a tale from her youth. "You know I told you that I found God when I was a teenager?"

Ryder nodded "Yeah. You kept seeing the same signature. I'm guessing something like the golden ratio?"

Suvi grinned, she loved how Sara just got her. This wasn't the tale she was initially going to tell but seems as Ryder bought up Fibonacci it seemed apt. "Funny you should say that, it was Fibonacci that started me thinking about the existence of a creator. The same pattern repeating over and over. It's seen in hurricanes, waves, shells and plants. It was the Fibonacci spiral you see on dandelions that inspired the design for my first tattoo."

Ryder sat up, both surprised and intrigued by the revelation. "You've got a tattoo?"

Suvi smiled to herself, pleased that Sara was suitably distracted from her Pathfinder duties. She took off her left glove and slowly rolled up her sleeve, exposing her inner forearm to reveal a circular shaped tattoo. The tattoo was comprised of monochrome dots representing the clocks of the dandelion.

Sara ran her fingers across it as if to check it was real. A specialist ink had been used to give the tattooed flesh a slightly raised surface. As a result Sara could literally feel the mathematical pattern with her fingertips. "It's awesome."

 

Slowly it dawned on Sara that Suvi said the dandelion was the design of her first tattoo, meaning there might be more. "So, are there others?"

Suvi took a long swig of tea and answered “Yeah I've got two more, both are inspired by the Fibonacci sequence. Thought I'd have a bit of a theme.”

 

Now it was Sara’s turn to battle the rising blush “Um, can I see them?”

 

Suvi removed her right glove and pushed her sleeve up to expose a golden spiral tattoo on her inner forearm. The same special ink had been used to give a raised texture to the tattoo. Sara traced the spiral with her index finger.

 

The stimulus triggered an urge in Suvi, she pulled Sara in for a kiss. Until now, Suvi left initiating physical contact to Sara. She was the less experienced of the two and the one dealing with the most problems. The last thing Suvi wanted to do was make her feel pressured or uncomfortable, but judging by the way Sara was kissing her back, she felt anything but.

 

Suvi broke the kiss before things got too intense. While she very much wanted more, now was not the right time.

 

Sara exhaled slowly trying to regain her composure, but she had to ask in spite of herself “What about the last one?”

 

Suvi looked at her omni tool, it was high time that the Pathfinder went to bed. “All in good time Sara. You need to get some rest and I've got data I need to process. Goodnight.”

 

The couple exchanged a kiss and parted company. Sara donned her pyjamas and stretched out in bed and wondered what the final tattoo might be. She tried thinking of all the different object that Fibonacci occurred in. She got as far as plants and seeds before sleep got the better of her.

 

Suvi had finished compiling her research and uploaded it to the Nexus database. Her mind was still buzzing from the data and her time with Sara. While her mind never switched off, it could be dialled down a little.

 

She made her way to the shower cubicle carrying a small bottle of gel infused with Angaran spice with similar properties to lavender and a very mild capsaicin. She bought some on her first proper visit to Aya, Jaal had highly recommended it. It smelt like sandalwood and gave a warming feeling when applied to wet skin that soothed the muscles.

 

She turned her back to the shower head allowing the hot water to cascade down her third, final and favourite tattoo; a full back piece of a spiral galaxy.

 

“All in good time Sara, all in good time” she smiled to herself.


End file.
